


ruin me

by juunhuii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Help Chan, Innocent ! Minghao, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, blowjob, im bad at smut, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juunhuii/pseuds/juunhuii
Summary: Drunk Seungkwan shouldn’t have provoked Minghao. But, when it came to his sex life and ability to not get laid. He goes to Jun for advice, but, the tables turn from there.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	ruin me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! please I’m so bad at smut and I didn’t revise this so I’m so sorry if it sounds iffy... It has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I thought it needed to get out there !! please enjoy !

Minghao never enjoyed being provoked, it was the one thing he highly disliked. He was aware that words could spill out like liquid and the young male wasn’t reckless to shout out whatever was on his mind. But, one of the younger members was pushing his buttons. Specifically being Seungkwan. 

“Minghao is the _worst_ flirt when it comes to carats, someone can give him a finger heart and he’ll give it a strange look before walking away.” Seungkwan states boldly, though it was somewhat true. Minghao did have much love for the fans but he was somewhat awkward when it came to returning it back. He could put it in words, but actions were different. 

“It’s not like I’m gonna date a fan anyways.” Minghao responds, he takes a sip out of his soda can after defending himself. “Besides, everyone knows it’s been like that. It doesn’t seem like they mind. Personally, I like being vocal.”

“How are you ever gonna snag a date with someone if you can’t charm them?” Jeonghan questions, Minghao raises a brow towards the older boy and shrugs. “I mean, words do work but sometimes body language boosts everything you know?”

“Why does it matter? It’s not like Hao is gonna seduce one of our fans.” Seungcheol jumps in before the conversation goes any further, Seungkwan was obviously a bit tipsy and spat out whatever came to mind when it came to this state. They were lucky Dokyeom was sleeping because it would have been hell if he joined the fun. 

“Cause Minghao won’t be able to get _laid_ ,” The younger responds, leaning a bit forward to emphasize his words. Minghao rolls his eyes, nails digging into his palm as he was somewhat irritated that Seungkwan had said that. He was under the influence but it _still_ annoyed him. “which sucks cause he’s hot.”

“I’m sure he’ll get laid.” Hansol defends, setting down his drink on the coffee table before standing up. Once he does, he pushes up the sleeves of his sweater before picking up Seungkwan, “don’t worry about him, he’s just drunk.”

“You two dating?” Jeonghan teases before Hansol takes his leave with the younger boy, he watches as he shakes his head. “Well, guess it hasn’t happened yet.”

Minghao also stands from his seat, “I’m going too, I’m tired of smelling all the alcohol.” Before Jeonghan and Seungcheol can persuade him to stay, the younger storms off down the hall and into one of the rooms. 

Seungcheol scratches his head, noticing that something was wrong, “His room is the other way?”

Jeonghan snickers, “I know, _Junhui’s_ is that way.”

As Minghao entered Junhui’s room, the older boy was wide awake as he was scrolling through his phone. Seungkwan was his other roommate but it was obvious that he was in Hansol’s room, but Chan was missing from the other bed and it left the male a bit confused. “Chan’s with Soonyoung if you’re wondering. What brings you here?” His eyes were still on his phone as he spoke, he felt the end of bed dip slightly as Minghao sat down. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything.” He answers. 

Minghao takes a deep breath in, hating how he felt so defeated by the fact that he allowed drunk Seungkwan’s words to get to him. Was not flirting with their fans a bad thing? Jun has never said anything negative about it, nobody really has until now. “Do you think I suck at flirting with the fans?”

Jun raises a brow, placing his phone under his pillow. He sits up from his position and tilts his head with curiosity, “Why do you ask that?”

“Seungkwan told me that, he said I’d never get laid.”

“Seungkwan was probably drunk.” 

Minghao scratches his head, “He was…”

Their small talk shortly died, Minghao was afraid that he made things awkward with his older friend and wasn’t sure on how to bring it back to life. As he was about to take initiative, Jun speaks. “Just because you don’t flirt or are bad at flirting doesn’t mean you can’t get laid.”

“How?”

“I mean, you have other charms. Innocence is always an attractive thing to me, kinda makes me want to ruin the person you know?”

Minghao gulps, his ears suddenly turn a beet red after hearing Jun say that so confidently. He places his hands in his lap, they were formed in a ball as he waited for Jun to continue. “You want to know more?”

“S—Sure…”

“Innocence is not the only thing. But, when someone brings out a great sex appeal without themselves knowing. They're basically unaware of what they’re doing to people and it makes them more irresistible.” Jun crosses his legs and puts one of his elbows on his knee. His palm sprouting open, he rests his chin on it as it acts as a small platform. “In all honesty, I’m talking about you Hao. You don’t need to flirt to get laid or make someone hard, your whole being makes people go wild.”

_Oh_. This definitely was an unexpected turn for Minghao. He never thought he’d hear anything like that come from Jun, especially since he acted like a child most of the time. But, everyone was hiding something and Jun seemed to conceal his sexual desires very well. Better than anyone in the dorm really. “Y—You think so?...”

“Even the stuttering is cute,” Jun compliments, one of his hands extends shortly towards Minghao’s face. He gently caresses the boy’s cheek, giving him a warm smile. “Hao, you have an affect on a lot of people. I can confirm.”

Minghao scoots a bit closer to the boy, pressing his cheek against Jun’s hand more. “Do...I have an affect on you?” 

The boy smirks, “ _Absolutely_.” 

The next part didn’t mean to happen, Minghao letting out a small whine that triggered the spark in Junhui. Before going in for a kiss, he asked if things were okay with Minghao and the younger only gave him a nod as his words were not doing him any justice. The first kiss was soft, the gentleness couldn’t even compare to a feather. But, as they continued things began to become more rough. Minghao placed a hand behind him, gripping into the sheets to keep himself in place as Jun seemed to take control. His arms gave up, which led to him falling onto his back and himself being under the older boy. “You’re perfect,” Jun praises, kissing the boy’s forehead before continuing. As he removes his own shirt, Minghao covers his eyes as if he’s never seen the boy’s exposed upper half before. Jun doesn’t hesitate to pry off his hands and make him stare, watching as he gulped from the sight. “what do you want to do now?”

Though the question was supposed to kill the mood, Minghao appreciates the fact that Jun asked before proceeding. In all means, it was a thoughtful act for Minghao to be aware of what he was getting himself into. And it also seemed that Jun would only go forth if Minghao was the one making the decisions, knowing he was sure of the steps himself. “Can...I suck you off?”

Jun’s eyes widened, “ _Oh_ … well..sure.” He didn’t think this would come so soon, having his crush suck him off was a wet dream he’s had multiple times and he was unaware that tonight would be the night that it was gonna happen. “Are you sure?”

Minghao nods his head, “Positive.”

As Minghao moves to the floor, he watches as Jun spreads his legs so he can sit in between them. The older tugging on his sweatpants and moving it down slowly, teasing the younger obviously. He finally pulls down his boxer’s waistband, revealing his half-hard member. “You still sure?” Jun questions, wanting the confirmation to be one hundred percent. 

Minghao doesn’t respond, in fact he examines the boy’s cock and his lips slightly part without himself being aware. Jun was a good size, compared to his own he was bigger. His length was good, thickness made his jaw sore with just a mere glance. Jun waves a hand in front of him, “Hao..we don’t have to do this.”

Breaking away from his thoughts, he shakes his head. “Just...nervous..”

“That’s okay,” As he pats the ravenette’s head, Minghao gives him a small smile after receiving the gentle touch. “you don’t have to rush yourself.”

“But..you’re really big.” His slender fingers finally move to the boy’s cock, wrapping around them gently, “I—I want you to guide me..”

“ _Fuck_..” Jun cursed in his head, taking in a deep breath. “Okay..well. You can start off by just stroking me..when you’re ready you can use your mouth..” Minghao nods, but Jun noticed how the boy rubbed his thighs and knees together. It was clear to the older that Hao was horny, trying to hide his erection as he covered his poor cock with his t-shirt. Minghao finally took initiative, moving his hands up slowly and felt how Jun twitched in his hand. 

“D—Did that feel good?”

Jun smiles, “Yeah..”

He doesn’t hesitate to do it again, stroking his member up and down to keep a solid rhythm. Jun grips onto his bed sheets, scolding himself to not cum within the first five minutes. But, without any warning Minghao’s mouth made contact with his member. Lips enveloping the tip as he looked up to the boy with his doe eyes. The younger moved his hand down to the base of Jun’s cock so he could push down deeper. He was about more than halfway, but stopped once he felt the tip invading too far down his throat. Jun who’s breathing becomes slow, grips onto the bed sheets even tighter and lets out a careless moan. Throwing his head back, he curses in Mandarin, “F—Fuck..”

As Minghao begins to move, he bobs up and down as his hand strokes the rest. One of Jun’s hands releases the sheets, white knuckles finally catching their breath. Instead, he places his right hand on Minghao’s head. Clutching onto a fistful of hair, “Hao..remove your hand..” He orders, the younger doesn’t have any second thought and does. Mouth still sucking on his cock, he pushes down slowly. The ravenette’s hands move to Jun’s knees, holding onto them for dear life. As Jun pushes his mouth on his cock a little deeper, his ears caught the sinful noise of Minghao moaning around him. Smirking, he bucks into his mouth. “You like that? Such a good boy..”

Time passed, and Minghao was able to get to the base of Jun’s cock. He allowed Jun to use his mouth, thrusting into his hole as he obediently listened to the older’s words. “Hao..I—I’m gonna cum…” He warns, trying to pull away from the boy’s mouth. But, Minghao’s hands move to the inside of Jun’s thighs. Shaken up by the pleasure, Jun’s hand releases from Minghao’s head so he could cover his mouth. “H—Hao!” The younger pushes his mouth further onto Jun’s cock, allowing his liquid to spill down his throat. 

Jun’s upper body fell against the bed, heavy breathing as he removed the hand from his mouth to catch his breath. Droplets of liquid formed on his forehead, eyes shut tightly as he needed to recover from the pleasure. His member was then welcomed with a cold draft, meaning Minghao finally finished off. Still in a haze, Jun felt the bed dip on the sides of his waist. Opening his eyes slowly, Minghao had crawled on top of him, ass lifted as he didn’t dare to sit down on his bare cock yet. Jun looked down, noticing how the boy’s bottoms were already removed. 

“Hao—“

But before he could say another word, Minghao sat on his slicked up member, rubbing theirs together. “Let me...be your good boy..” He mumbles. 

“Hao..” He whispers softly, sitting up so the distance between them could close off. Their lips almost touched, but Jun leaned back slightly to not invade. “Do you want to do this..?”

Minghao wraps his arms around Jun’s neck, pulling him in for an unexpected kiss. Jun forgot that Minghao had swallowed his liquid from earlier, he felt somewhat disgusted but pleased by it at the same time. Hands gripping onto the younger’s waist, he returns the kiss without any second thought. Pushing Jun’s chest, he falls back onto the bed. “I do...I can’t take it anymore..”

Jun smirks, from his angle Minghao looked so wrecked and beautiful. He always seemed too precious to touch, to destroy when it came to his sexual desires. But, if Minghao wanted to, he was happy to take initiative. “Alright then, you prep yourself.” He states without any hesitation, once again pushing himself up. Jun holds onto Minghao as he grabs something from his drawer, a small bottle with tape covering the label. Flicking open the cap, he gestures Minghao to get off his lap and lay on his bed. Spreading his legs, he pours a generous amount onto the boy’s hole. The coldness of the liquid startled his body, Minghao instinctively closed his legs and accidentally let out a moan. Jun pushes them open once again, keeping them that way. “Do you know how to prep yourself sweetheart?”

Minghao turns his face away in embarrassment, shaking his head as he was guilty. But, that made Jun even harder. “Alright, I’ll do it then.”

Applying some of the lube on to his fingers, he uses his other hand to keep his legs wide. “This might hurt, hit me if you want me to stop.”

Spreading his hole gently, he slowly inserts his middle finger inside. He was _tight_ , it was obvious that Minghao was a virgin and he felt somewhat special that he was able to be the boy’s first. “Does it hurt? Control your breathing.”

Minghao shakes his head, “N—No...keep going..”

Jun does what the boy says, inserting until his finger disappears inside of him. After a minute or so, he allows the boy to adjust before he moves. “Hao, I’m gonna move.”

“Please..please move..” 

“So needy..” The brunette comments, moving slowly inside the boy. As his thrusts were slow, Minghao’s body reacted greatly as his hips started to create a rhythm to match Jun’s fingering. “I’m gonna insert another..”

“M—More..”

Another finger entered Minghao, he covered his mouth to contain his sounds as he was afraid of the members hearing from a room down. Many of them were awake during this time and it was too risky to get caught. Jun’s third finger provokes Minghao’s hole, making him twitch he can’t help but release a whine. Although he tried to hold back, Jun hit a spot that made him feel incredible things. “Guess I found it.” His tone sounded cocky, but he didn’t give any time for Minghao to reply. He thrusted against the spot, _over_ , _over_ , and _over_ again. Minghao, who bit on his lip, couldn't stand it any more. Clutching onto Jun’s pillow, his legs shook from the overwhelming amount of pleasure, “J—Junhui!” 

The fact that Jun made Minghao this way with only simple fingering made him wonder how he’d be once he took in his cock. He was getting impatient, but he needed to go slow for Minghao’s sake. Removing his fingers, he reaches back into the drawer to grab a condom and slip it on “You’re prepared enough now, want me to—“ 

“F—Fucking do it!” He whines, grinding on nothingness, “P—Put it in Junhui! I’m gonna go crazy! Just fucking put it in!”

Jun sighs, pulling Minghao up by his arms, he sits back on the bed and puts his hands behind his head. “Want it that bad? Go on, _take me sweetheart_.”

Minghao looked at him with a dazed expression, he could only smile lazily. Letting out a little huff, he uses a hand to spread his hole, he holds Jun’s cock with his other hand to insert the tip in his hole. Lowering himself down slowly, his head falls back although he was only barely halfway there. “You love it huh, my _cock_. You’re barely halfway there and you’re already a mess.”

The ravenette speeds up the process, giggling in the midst of it as he felt himself get more full by the second. Jun couldn’t believe his eyes, his sweet hole swallowing his cock. It’s always been his dream, now it’s finally come true. “Such a good boy, pretty boy, gonna ride my cock?”

“Y—Yes!” 

It was not too long after Minghao got himself all the way down, placing his hands on Jun’s bare chest. He smiles down on the boy, “Come on, _ruin me._ ”

That’s all it took, Jun gripped onto the boy’s small waist and it was obvious by his tightness he was going to bruise the next morning. Pulling out, Minghao whimpers, but that’s not the end of it. His eyes jolted open as he felt Jun’s cock re-enter him with full force, “Jun!” He screamed, a string of moans following after. 

Jun kept at his animalistic speed, he couldn’t control himself no more and with Minghao screaming his name he couldn’t think no more. Their skin slapping echoed throughout the room, the smell of sweat lingered through the air and of course Minghao was far from being quiet. 

“Sweetheart, the members are g—gonna hear us..”

“D—Don’t care. Your cock..Ah! Feels so good! I—I love it!”

“You do?..” As Jun asked for confirmation, Minghao only nodded his head vigorously. Eyes shut as his mouth let loose. 

“F—Feel so full!” Jun finally sat up, pushing Minghao down so he could hover over the boy. Placing the boy’s legs on his shoulders, Jun could go even deeper with this position. Thrusting in with the same speed as before, the headboard of Jun’s bed began to hit against the wall. “Junhui!”

“Keep saying it…” Jun commands, smirking down on the boy who was visibly wrecked and high off the pleasure he was receiving. “come on good boy.”

“Junhui!” Complying without any hesitation, “Fuck! You fuck me so good!”

“Damn right.”

As their sex session went on, behind the unlocked door Chan’s hand hovered over the doorknob. His ears couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he finally got done hanging out with Soonyoung but he couldn’t help but hear the other half of the performance team _fucking_ in his shared bedroom. Wonwoo who went to get a drink from the kitchen caught Chan’s figure from down the hall, walking over to the younger to see what was going on. As he got closer, the noises coming from the room made it obvious to why he was frozen. 

Chan slowly turns his head towards Wonwoo, “H—Hyung..can I sleep in your room tonight?”

Wonwoo doesn’t hesitate to grab the boy, cursing to himself as he couldn’t believe that his members were fucking like cats. They were undeniably _loud_ as well. “Let's pretend this never happened.”

“I know Jun hyung is horny for Minghao hyung, but did they really have to fuck in my room!” Chan whines, afraid of what he’ll see the next morning. 

Wonwoo sighs, “Just..ignore them. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

  
  
  


——

  
  


The next morning, the eleven members gathered in the main area awkwardly staring at each other. “So...you heard it right?” Jeonghan questions to the other members, a couple of them nod from what he was implying. Except for Dokyeom, he too with Seungkwan was a bit confused as to why they were all together. “Great..”

“I couldn’t even sleep in my own room!” Chan complains, hiding his face as his ears recall the sounds he heard. 

“The bed was even banging against the wall.” As Mingyu rubbed his temples, that gave everything away. But, nothing more than Minghao’s moaning and screaming. 

“Well..at least Minghao got fucked good?” Soonyoung says, trying to lift up the mood. 

As they quietly discuss the situation amongst themselves, Minghao enters the main room with messy bed-hair. He had a large t-shirt on, his boxers concealed by the length of the fabric. He notices how all the boys were gathered amongst themselves. “Good morning…” He shyly greets. 

“Isn’t that Jun hyung’s shirt?” Seungkwan asked, unaware of the situation that occurred last night. He received a nod from the ravenette who played with his fingers. “Did you guys play dress up or something?” He was obviously teasing with the question. 

Hansol and Jihoon let out a snort as they couldn’t believe what the boy just said, it was far from that game. “No..” Minghao answers, putting his weight on his heels, then toes, going back and forth with the action as he awkwardly stood in front of the eleven boys. 

“So..you want to explain?” Seungcheol shortly interferes, it was clear that some of the boy’s couldn’t get a peaceful rest due to their activities. 

“Uh..well..” As Minghao turns away to avoid eye contact, “s—sorry..it won’t happen again.”

“That’s such a lie, the way Jun looks at you tells us otherwise.” Jihoon spits out, this definitely wouldn’t be a one time thing. “If you guys are gonna fuck be a bit quieter!”

“Jihoon!” 

Shortly, Jun pops into the main area. Same situation as Minghao, hair messy but instead he was shirtless and only wore his sweatpants. “Sorry for last night,” He apologizes without any hesitation, hand snaking around Minghao’s waist. “I told him to be quiet cause you guys would hear. He didn’t listen.”

“But you’re the one who was making the bed bang against the wall!” Minghao defends, but Jun shakes his head. 

“Okay we don’t want to hear about your sexual activities!” Joshua shouts, waving his hands around to end the conversation between the two. “But what Jihoon said, if you’re gonna fuck be quiet at least.”

“Yeah, you should’ve stuck your fingers in his mouth or something.” Mingyu suggests, Jun raises a brow. Releasing his hold on Minghao to cross his arms. 

“Is that what you do to Wonwoo?”

“J—Jun!”

“Enough with this!” Chan yells, kicking his feet against the couch’s bottom. “Too early for sex talk!”

“This is Jun’s fault!”

“I did nothing.” 

The noise in the main area rises as some begin to bicker, but Minghao leans towards Jun to whisper something in his ear. “It is your fault...you’re the reason why I feel odd around you now…”

“You wanted me to ruin you, so I did what I was told _sweetheart_.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt! - domjunhuis


End file.
